


Gingerbread Houses in a Gingerbread House

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gingerbread Houses, the Doctor and Tony left unsupervised, you'd think they'd know by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: Once upon a time, the Doctor had called this universe a gingerbread house.  Never did he imagine he'd be living there, making actual gingerbread houses with Rose's brother.Jackie and Rose leave the Doctor and Tony unsupervised during the holidays, and the two prove why that's never a good idea.





	Gingerbread Houses in a Gingerbread House

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of 31 Days of Ficmas. Word of the day is - Ginger.
> 
> The decorated TARDIS looks like [this](http://i.imgur.com/l49Nkg4.jpg).

“It’s nice to see you happy,” Jackie said abruptly just as they pulled up to the mansion.

“What?”  Rose asked, startled at the non-sequitur in the middle of her story about babysitting Tony the night before.

“You’re happy,” her mother repeated, “and it shows.  It’s nice to see.”

“Thank you?”

“This is the first I’ve really seen you happy and at peace since before you took up with Jimmy,” Jackie explained as they got out of the car, fetching their bags from the boot.

“I was this way before,” Rose reminded her.

The older woman shook her head.  “Yeah, but I only saw you for a few hours every so often.  This is the first time in day to day life, and it’s more than obvious.”

“Good,” she replied honestly.  “Because I am.  This may not be what I planned on, when I was doing all that work on the Cannon, but honestly this has worked out brilliantly.  I get you, I get him, I get the TARDIS.  I get it all.”

“And quirks and all, he’s what you really want?”  Jackie had long since accepted this reality, but she still wanted her only daughter to confirm it every so often.

“Yes.  I love him,” Rose said firmly, just as they walked through the door into the kitchen and froze.

“I’m gonna kill him,” she breathed, a direct contrast to her previous statement. 

When they’d left that morning for a Christmas shopping trip, the kitchen had been spotless.

Now, there was powdered sugar, icing, and quite possibly every baking utensil in the house covering every surface.  The main focus, however, was the gigantic gingerbread house sitting on the table, a perfect, if in-progress, replica of Hogwarts Castle.

Her skinny alien boyfriend was perched precariously on a ladder, tongue sticking out, applying small shingles to the roof of one tower.  Looking up he spotted her, before scrambling down and across the room.

“Rose!  You’re home!”  He greeted her enthusiastically, leaning in for a kiss.

“Yeah.  Doctor, what the fu-” she cut herself off when her brother appeared next to them.

“Rosie!  Come see our castle!”  The little boy grabbed his mother and sister’s hands, dragging them over to the monstrosity.  “Look!  We made Hogywarts out of gingybread!”

“I see that,” Jackie said faintly, staring at it.

Just then, Pete called out from the front of the house, and Jackie hollered back, “We’re in the kitchen!”

“So how was shopping?” he asked, walking in only to come face to face with the creation.  “What the-”

“Daddy!  Look what me and the Doctor did!”  Tony bounced over to his father, hoping for a more enthusiastic reaction.

“Tony, that looks incredible.  How accurate is it?”  He asked his pseudo-son-in-law, like they were discussing test results at work.

“Perfectly, of course.”  The Doctor sniffed, slightly offended.

“It’s spectacular – and the two of you did it all?  Look at the detail!”  Either not noticing or ignoring his wife’s horror, Pete gushed over the entire structure, the three boys discussing it like a work of art.

“Why’s it on my table?”  Jackie finally managed to get out.

“Where else was I supposed to put it?”  The Doctor asked, honestly confused.

“Maybe somewhere we don’t sit to eat our meals?”

“Wait, do you not like it?”  The Doctor and Tony’s faces immediately fell, turning pleading eyes on Rose and Jackie.

“I think it’s amazing,” Rose managed a small but genuine grin, moving forward to inspect it herself as she got over the shock.  “Right, Mum?”

Obviously disagreeing but not wanting to hurt her son’s feelings, Jackie managed a weak smile as well.  “Oh, yes.  Amazing.  Can we eat it?”

“No!”  Horrified, the Doctor threw his arms out protectively, Tony a small copy beside him.  “There’s little houses over there, we made one for each of us, and those you can eat, but not this!”

“Wait, there’s _more_ gingerbread?”  Rose asked, incredulous.  Her boyfriend pointed to the counter, where sure enough three reasonably sized houses sat.

The women walked over together, stopping to peer at the first one.  It was obviously meant for Tony, as it was decorated with icing trucks and footballs, the boy’s favorite things.

The next was for Pete, evidenced by the small gingerbread family of an adult man, two adult women, and a little boy.

“How come you’re not on here?”  Pete asked, confused, looking over Rose’s shoulder.  She looked back to see the Doctor’s eyes widen, and he swallowed nervously.

“I didn’t want to presume,” he said stiffly.

“You’re an idiot,” Jackie stated matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes.  “Course you’re family.”

Only Rose saw the tears that appeared in his eyes, before he quickly blinked them away.  “Thank you.”

Jackie’s only response was to comment under her breath, “Nutter.”

The third and final house was clearly Jackie’s, with a gingerbread Rose and Tony surrounded by shopping bags.

“I thought you said there was one for each of us,” Rose asked, confused.

The Doctor grinned sheepishly.  “I don’t actually like gingerbread, so I made one for us to share, if that’s all right?”

She stared at him for a moment before solemnly saying, “So long as there’s no doors or carpets.”

He did a double take, before laughing at the callback to Krop Tor.  “No mortgage either,” he agreed, opening the fridge.

“This one was a bit more complicated, so we put it in here to set,” he explained, before reappearing with –

The TARDIS.

More specially, the TARDIS made out of gingerbread.  It was twice as big as the other houses, with intricate little details like she was decorated for the holiday season.  She was dusted with ‘snow’, there was a large icing wreath on the door, and icing Christmas lights were strung along the edges.

“Oh!”  Rose gasped, her heart lurching at the sight of home, albeit in gingerbread form.  “It’s gorgeous!”  He set it carefully on the counter, and she immediately leaned close to see all the detail.  “I love it!”

“Do you really?”  Tony piped up anxiously, and she dropped to pull him into a hug.

“I really do,” she reassured, before turning back to the Doctor and pulling his head down for a kiss.  “And I love you,” she told him softly, and he kissed her back.

“I love you too.”

“You know that’s too precious and I’m not going to be able to eat that, right?”

He shrugged, looping his arms around her waist.  “There’s plenty of leftover supplies.  I thought we could make one together tonight?”

“That sounds brilliant,” she smiled up at him.

“Good,” he kissed her nose, making her giggle.

She stretched up to whisper in his ear.  “And maybe some of that icing’ll make it to bed with us tonight, hmm?”

He threw his head back and laughed.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
